1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for pickup trucks, particularly to devices which attach to tailgates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Truck owners sometimes extend their tailgates to a horizontally extended position, to extend the usable length of the truck bed when carrying long loads. The problem with this approach is that the back end of the extended bed is no longer enclosed, and loads have to be carefully tied down and carefully watched to make sure that they don't fall out of the truck bed.
What is needed is a device which encloses the extended bed when the tailgate is lowered to a horizontally extended position, for safer carrying of long loads.